<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunken Haze by erenskies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324124">Drunken Haze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenskies/pseuds/erenskies'>erenskies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Sex, first time writing smut don't judge me, sana is jealous, they drink a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:17:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenskies/pseuds/erenskies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dahyun's beer/drunk-goggles sink in and she sees Nayeon for what she isn't– her girlfriend.</p><p>Now kissing the best friend's girlfriend is a problem.</p><p>More so If Sana sees them leading to a predictable dance. </p><p>In Dahyun's sheets ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon &amp; Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunken Haze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is poorly written 🔞 you have been warned. </p><p>I can't believe that the fanfic I'd be posting after months of hiatus is a smut -.- thank @saidaddyscheese for that she wrote the prompt and the outline hehe.  Enjoy O.o</p><p>Happy birthday Yoo Jeongyeon!  We miss you a lot and I hope you're doing well ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's their first long break after weeks of promotions and Nayeon wanted to celebrate. Unfortunately, almost all the girls had plans with their families, even her girlfriend who was sleeping in her parents' house that night.  This left her with the two most lovesick and flirty couple of their little band.</p><p>Doesn't mean the party's over though so she buys bottles of soju and chips in the local grocery store and set their living room up.</p><p>The night started getting wild as they drank one more shot after the other. </p><p>Save for Sana who refrains herself from drinking too much as she needs to take care of her now whiny and drunk girlfriend.</p><p>
  <strong>"Why aren't you stopping Dahyun yet? The girl is a mess." </strong>
</p><p>Sana eyes her girlfriend and sighs,<strong> "She won't stop even if I ask her to plus the girl needs it."</strong></p><p>She knew it was the wrong decision to let her girlfriend drink as much as Nayeon does considering her low tolerance on alcoholic drinks but Dahyun's been stressed and tense lately and Sana thought she deserved to let loose a bit.</p><p>The drunk girl is now cuddling Sana while Nayeon sat on her other side. </p><p>A few minutes later Sana excuses herself to go to the restroom and makes the mistake of leaving two drunk idiots alone in one room.</p><p>Dahyun’s beer goggles start kicking in (great timing) and it wasn't long before she looks over to the oldest girl with glazed eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Sana unnie has such beautiful short brown locks. I want to touch it.</em>
</p><p>She snaps out of her reverie when Nayeon waves in front of her face, <strong>"Dubs you alright there?"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Did…did anyone tell you you had such pretty eyes?"</strong>
</p><p>Nayeon scoffs, she's heard that a lot from different people over the years in her career as the main vocalist of only the biggest girl group in South Korea but it was a first coming from Dahyun without cameras filming them.</p><p>
  <strong>"And, and those lips. They're so plump, they look good on you and our fans seem to think so too."</strong>
</p><p>Nayeon rolls her eyes and blushes, <strong>"I know I kn–"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"I'm so lucky they're all <em>mine</em> though."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I know– wait what?"</strong>
</p><p>Before Nayeon was able to register what was happening, Dahyun already zeroed in on her plump and kissable lips and within a few seconds theirs were already in close proximity.</p><p>
  <em>noW WHAT THE F–</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What is going on?"</strong>
</p><p>Nayeon freezes and blinks profusely before pushing Dahyun away. She lands with her back on the couch and barely conscious.  Which left Nayeon with dealing with Sana who looked at her with an impatient and subtly betrayed look. </p><p><strong>"Sana I can explain, your girlfriend probably thought I was you so she was saying things that she would otherwise not say to me in a regular basis although they are profoundly true– the point iS!"</strong> she huffs, <strong>"We didn't kiss, the angle probably suggested that we did but we were just less than a inch away, probably but I, wait what are you doing?"</strong></p><p>Sana gently carries Dahyun in her arms and turns away from Nayeon, <strong>"She's too drunk she cannot drink more. I'll put her to sleep."</strong></p><p>Dahyun's back just hit their soft mattress when she flutters her eyes open, <strong>"Ooooh another Sana."</strong></p><p>She raises a brow, <strong>"I'm the only one, I'm unique baby."</strong></p><p>Dahyun did not register that nor the pout gracing Sana's lips, <strong>"Is this Sana land? Am I somewhere all the people look like you? Are they all my girlfriends too or is it just you? Not that I'm complaining though I like looking at you even from far away and now I don't have to do that because you're here and your doppelgangers are just…just around here somewhere I saw one of them in the living room too. "</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Adorable.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Get some sleep baby, we'll talk in the morning."</strong>
</p><p>Sana's about to let go of her hand and leave when she tugs her by the wrists.</p><p><strong>"Kiss me first,"</strong> Dahyun puckers her lips.</p><p>
  <strong>"You reek Dahyun-ah."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Pleaaaaassseeee."</strong> Dahyun whines and pickers her lips more,<strong> "Just one."</strong></p><p>Dahyun nods like a child, <strong>"Here."</strong> she points to her kissable and soft cherry colored lip. Sana has to put up extra measures not to dive in right there and then so she sits beside her girlfriend.</p><p><strong>"But you tried to kiss someone else earlier…"</strong> Sana remarks in feigned hurt. To be honest she isn't angry at Dubu nor Nayeon. She understood the girl's confusion especially because she acknowledged how they looked alike and with Dahyun's poor drunken state, she was bound to make poor judgments.</p><p>But that doesn't mean she's not going to act like a jealous and possessive brat. Someone touched what's hers, no one can do that especially when what's hers is Kim Dahyun.</p><p><strong>"Noooo! I would never! It's you I tried to kiss earlier! She looks like youuuuuuu."</strong> Dahyun whiningly reasons out as she trashes on the bed.</p><p><strong>"You thought she was me?"</strong> Sana probes further, it was fun dealing with Dahyun being like this.</p><p>The latter does not answer and instead head butts Sana lightly,<strong> "Kek, there are two Sana's. I'm the luckiest in the world to have one of them."</strong></p><p>Sana chuckles and shakes her head, this girl is unbelievable, the words that come out of her mouth are seriously…</p><p>She doesn't let her thoughts wander about further as she leans in and captures Dahyun's lips. Dahyun gasps at the sudden action making Sana smirk and nibble on the other girl's lower lips lightly. That earned her a soft moan.</p><p>Sana takes pride on being able to do the bare minimum and yet getting these reactions from her lover. She takes it up a notch.</p><p>When she pulls away she looks at Dahyun dead in the eyes. The girl is out of breath, her chest is heaving from the ravaging Sana's done on her swollen lips.</p><p><strong>"Mine."</strong> she whispers with a smirk before diving into Dahyun's lips again.</p><p>The Japanese bites her lip one more time and Dahyun opens her mouth further in surprise. Sana takes advantage of this opportunity and sticks her tongue into Dahyun's mouth.</p><p>Their tongues start dancing in a fiery battle for dominance which Dahyun is gloriously losing. Sana knew how to rile her up so well she didn't have to try.</p><p>Dahyun was caught up inside their little make out session that she didn't notice Sana's right hand sneaking into her pajamas. Sana smiles into the kiss when she feels a slight dampness down there and she wasn't even touching it directly yet.</p><p>She got Dahyun's underwear ruined and that's a pride she won't stop talking about anytime soon. She slides her fingers inside and curls them over the girl's swollen nub and gently applies pressure.</p><p><strong>"Fuck!"</strong> Dahyun whips her head to the side, exposing her creamy pale neck to Sana's hungry lips. Sana bites into that sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder blades and licks it afterwards.</p><p>She slides her fingers lower and pushes in making Dahyun release a kittenish groan. She wasn't satisfied so she curls her fingers and scratches earning her a loud drawn out moan.</p><p>Dahyun's slightly sobered up since their session started and she's gotten well aware on how there's a visitor in the house who may or may not be asleep. She bites her wrist to stop her from making too loud sounds.</p><p>Sana isn't going to let her so she crawls lower and pushes Dahyun's pajamas and underwear down to her knees.</p><p>Dahyun wasn't able to stop another curse from leaving her lips when Sana licked her pussy. <strong>"Holy shit!"</strong></p><p>Sana's tongue starts swirling, lapping, and flicking around her clit that Dahyun's abdomen stutters and flexes as a tight knot starts to form inside her.</p><p>Sana watches her with hooded eyes all the while continuing her ministrations down under.</p><p>
  <strong>"Hnnng Sana I'm-"</strong>
</p><p>Sana smirks and speeds up her fingers as she licks short quick strokes on the girl's clit.</p><p><strong>"I can't hear you."</strong> Dahyun uses her hand to push Sana's head to herself.</p><p><strong>"Scream my name."</strong> the older girl mutters and Dahyun's back arches and her hips stutter as she came undone.</p><p>Sana helps her ride out her orgasm and chuckles seeing Dahyun spacing out and catching her breath.</p><p>After a while Sana crawls up and holds Dahyun by her chin and kisses her <strong>"Don't kiss anyone else but me Dahyun-ah,"</strong></p><p>The answer came in the form of soft snoring and Sana looks up and sees the girl asleep.</p><p>She smiles and looks up and down.</p><p>Pretty sure Dahyun got the message before she even said it.</p><p><strong>"Good night Dubu."</strong> she says as she pulls the duvet over them. She snakes her arms around the girl's waist and joins her girlfriend in dreamland.</p><hr/><p><strong>"I didn't know putting someone to sleep meant fucking them."</strong> Nayeon curses and eyes the unopened soju bottles.</p><p>
  <strong>"Looks like you'll be my company."</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>"How did your night go you rascals!"</strong> Jeongyeon's earsplitting grand entrance resounds across the room as she enters their shared condo unit. Sh stifles a giggle when the first thing she sights upon is her girlfriend sprawled out on the floor holding a bottle of half finished soju. </p><p>Beside a lot of other empty ones.</p><p>She takes her phone out and snaps a picture.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Nayeon's going to be so mad.</em>
</p><p>And she's counting on it but before that she wants to pamper her princess with some soup her mom made this morning.</p><p><strong>"Nayeon-ah wake up, I brought you some soup."</strong> she gently shakes the girl. Nayeon doesn't budge a bit.</p><p>Dahyun exits her room wearing Sana's clothes from the night before,<strong> "Did you get some for us as well?"</strong></p><p><strong>"It's on the counter– wHOA!"</strong> The second eldest in the room takes a step back and gives her friend a once over. She can't help a blush creep up her cheeks.</p><p>Meanwhile, the friend in question just looks at her quizzically,<strong> "Is something the matter?"</strong></p><p>Jeongyeon averts her gaze because something about seeing Dahyun in that state was weird and wrong in her book.</p><p><strong>"Your lips are numb…"</strong> she croaks out,<strong> "And your shirt is worn all wrong."</strong></p><p>Dahyun looks down and her face turns crimson, almost rivaling the other redness that her shirt accidentally revealed with the way it rode down her shoulders.</p><p>She runs back to their room and takes out a random hoodie from her closet before returning to the living room where Jeongyeon remains stationary to the same spot Dahyun left her in.</p><p>She clears her throat and slowly makes her way to the kitchen while Jeongyeon gathers her bearings and avoids her friend's gaze.</p><p>As she scoops out her share of piping Dahyun makes a mental note of abstaining any sexual activity with her girlfriend until all of the redness disappears from her otherwise porcelain white skin.</p><p>Somebody's not going to be happy about that. And that somebody is no other than the cause of it all.</p><p>She hears Nayeon wake up judging from the second voice that came from the living room. Her clouded mind starts to clear up and she blushes again, even redder than before.</p><p>
  <em>How much did Nayeon hear? How loud was she? How's she going to face her now?</em>
</p><p><strong>"Someone's clearly tense."</strong> she jumps and turns around to see Nayeon adorably rubbing her eyes and lazily walking towards her.  </p><p>She goes past her however and takes the bowl Dahyun made for herself.</p><p>
  <strong>"I thought you would be more <em>relaxed</em> after <em>sleeping in.</em>" </strong>
</p><p><em>The fuck.</em>  Dahyun just wanted to melt right there and then. </p><p><strong>"This one's mine now for all the noise you made me endure last night and for the horrifying look on Jeong's face."</strong> she stifles a laugh,<strong> "I heard Sana's good at calligraphy.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Turns out that's not the only thing she's good at."</strong>
</p><p>Dahyun chokes, "<strong>W-We didn't do what you say we did last night."</strong> she squeaks out an excuse and immediately regrets doing so. <strong>"You were drunk."</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"So you're saying Sana didn't get jealous last night that you almost kissed me and you two slept soundly in bed? While you're drunk out of your wits?"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Yes."</strong> now that's bullshit if Dahyun's ever heard one. And what's this about kissing her? She swore it was Sana on the couch.</p><p>Nayeon shakes her head, <strong>"I</strong><strong> handle my alcohol better than you can and you were never that great of a liar plus…" </strong>she gazes at Dahyun's eyes and the slightly reddish glow on her otherwise pinkish lips,<strong> "Sana got you <em>good." </em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>"An ant <em>probably</em> bit me in my sleep! I don't even remember much!"</strong>
</p><p>Nayeon's iconic loud laughter booms as she makes her way out and back to her girlfriend, <strong>"You were bitten but I'm sure as hell you weren't asleep."</strong></p><p>Nayeon puts down the bowl of soup on the coffee table and joins the immobile and dazed Jeongyeon on the couch.</p><p>
  <strong>"I need a shot or two if I ever want to erase that image out of my head."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Let me join you."</strong> Nayeon cuddles further into Jeong's embrace.</p><p>The latter shakes her head, <strong>"No, you already had a lot last nigh–"</strong></p><p>The older leans closer to her and gently whispers to her ear,<strong> "I'll let you bite my lips like that <em>ant</em> did on Dahyun's."</strong></p><p><strong>"Daydrinking it is then!"</strong> the younger proclaims and pours a shot for Nayeon who's face broke into a wide grin.</p><p>
  <strong>"It's payback time."</strong>
</p><hr/><p>A few hours later.</p><p>Sana's setting up her laptop so she and her baby can snuggle and watch Netflix.</p><p>Just watch.</p><p>
  <strong>"Sana turn your laptop's volume to the max please."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"..."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"..."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You don't have to remind me baby."</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so how was it? O.o anyways do leave your comments I'd be very happy to read them and follow @saidaddyscheese and @ErenSkies for more SAIDA angsts– and fluffs.  Hopefully this won't be our last collab hehe stay safe everyone.</p><p>HAPPY SAIDA DAY byeee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>